mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sailor Moon episodes
The 200 episodes of the Japanese anime series Sailor Moon were adapted from the eighteen volume manga series of the same name written and illustrated by Naoko Takeuchi. The episodes were directed by Junichi Sato, Kunihiko Ikuhara, Takuya Igarashi, Takao Yoshizawa and Hiromichi Matano, and produced by TV Asahi and Toei Animation. The first four seasons were dubbed and released in North America by DIC Entertainment and Cloverway. The series concentrates on the adventures of Usagi Tsukino, a schoolgirl who learns that she and several other girls can transform into superheroines, Sailor Senshi, and fight against evil forces that threaten the world. The series aired from March 7, 1992, to February 8, 1997, on TV Asahi in Japan. In North America, the episodes aired from September 11, 1995, to December 21, 2000, on YTV in Canada, and in first-run syndication (and later on Cartoon Network) in the United States. In addition to the two hundred episodes, three feature-length films were produced, as well as five short films. The fifth season, Sailor Stars, has not been licensed for release in English. As of May 2004, the series has officially been taken off the air in all English-speaking countries due to lapsed licenses which have not been renewed. The first two seasons of the series, Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R, were sold across 20 VHS volumes in Japan in 1995, and by the end of that year, each volume had sold more than 300,000 copies. In 2001, ADV Films released the English dubs of the first two seasons to 20 VHS volumes. The two first English language seasons were released on 14 Region 1 DVDs in 2002 by ADV. ADV also released subtitled and uncut versions of the first two seasons in two separate Limited Edition DVD box sets in 2003. Pioneer Entertainment released the English dubbed (edited and uncut), and subtitled versions of the third and fourth seasons, Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SuperS respectively, on DVD and VHS in 2001 and 2002. At the start of Sailor Moon S, the episode numbers for the dub were adjusted by YTV to match those of the original Japanese version. There had previously been a gap in numbering because of the seven episodes that had been cut or merged in the previous two seasons. Because of this, episode numbers 83-89 were never used for the dub. However in the United States, 83-89 were used for the dub on Cartoon Network, and did not match those of the original Japanese version. Episode list Sailor Moon Sailor Moon R Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Stars Shorts Two short episodes were created to air with the first and third theatrical films of the Sailor Moon anime. The first, entitled "Make Up! Sailor Senshi", is a comical introduction to the cast of the series for those not familiar with the franchise, while the second, "Ami's First Love", is an adaptation of an extra story (omake) from the Sailor Moon manga. The latter three shorts, collectively called the "Supers Specials", were released together, airing in lieu of a regular episode near the beginning of the Supers season. The first short, "Supers Special: An Elegant Metamorphosis? Crybaby Usagi's Growth Diary", is a summary of the first three seasons of the Sailor Moon series. The second short, "Supers Special: Haruka and Michiru, Again! The Ghostly Puppet Show", features Haruka and Michiru in a luxury hotel on a cliff. In the third short, "Supers Special: Chibiusa's Adventure! The Dreaded Vampire Castle", Chibiusa uncovers one of her classmates as a monster and fights it with the other Sailor Senshi. To date, none of the shorts have been licensed for an English language release. References Category:Sailor Moon episode lists Sailor Moon es:Anexo:Episodios de Sailor Moon fr:Liste des épisodes de Sailor Moon it:Episodi di Sailor Moon pl:Lista odcinków serialu anime Czarodziejka z Księżyca zh:美少女戰士動畫集數列表